eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Que me quiten lo bailao
|year = 2011|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|points = 50|position = 23rd|previous = Algo pequeñito|next = Quédate conmigo|conductor = --}} Que me quiten lo bailao was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf performed by Lucía Pérez. As a member of the Big Five, it automatically qualified for the final where it was performed 22nd following Iceland and preceding Ukraine. At the close of voting, it finished in 23rd place with 50 points. Lyrics |-| Original= Uo uo uo uo... uo uo uo uo... Y ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Uo uo uo uo... uo... Me pellizco cada día, pienso que suerte la mía No estoy soñando, es realidad Vivo como en una nube, tengo lo que nunca tuve Te tengo a ti, a ti, y todo lo que me das Y aunque sé bien que podrán venir tormentas y me caeré Sé que a fin de cuentas he disfrutao de todo lo bailao Uo uo uo uo... uo uo uo uo... Ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Uo uo uo uo... uo uo uo uo... Ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Para turu turu turu... para turu turu turu tururu... hoho... Junto a ti cada momento, es sublime el sentimiento Sin miedo a lo que ha de venir No me curaré en salud, ni me cargaré una cruz Prefiero disfrutar viendo lo que eres tú Y aunque sé bien que podrán venir tormentas y me caeré Sé que a fin de cuentas he disfrutao de todo lo bailao Uo uo uo uo... uo uo uo uo... Ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Uo uo uo uo... uo uo uo uo... Ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Para turu turu turu... para turu turu turu tururu... hoho... Me siento tan bien, me siento tan bien Que nunca nunca nunca en negativo pensaré Y aunque sé bien que podrán venir tormentas y me caeré Sé que a fin de cuentas he disfrutao de todo lo bailao Uo uo uo uo... uo uo uo uo... Ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Uo uo uo uo... uo uo uo uo... Ahora que me quiten, que me quiten lo bailao Para turu turu turu... para turu turu turu tururu... hoho... |-| English Translation= Whoa whoa whoa whoa... whoa whoa whoa whoa... And now nobody can take away, take away the good times I've had Whoa whoa whoa whoa... whoa... I pinch myself every day, thinking how lucky I am I'm not dreaming, it's reality I live on cloud number nine, I have what I've never had I've got you, you, and everything you give me And though I very well know that storms may come and I will fall I know at the end of the day, I've enjoyed the good times I've had Whoa whoa whoa whoa... whoa whoa whoa whoa... Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I've had Whoa whoa whoa whoa... whoa whoa whoa whoa... Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I've had Para turu turu turu... para turu turu turu tururu... hoho... Each moment with you, that feeling is sublime With no fear of what is to come I won't take precautions, nor will I carry any cross I'd rather enjoy watching you as you are And though I very well know that storms may come and I will fall I know at the end of the day, I've enjoyed the good times I've had Whoa whoa whoa whoa... whoa whoa whoa whoa... Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I've had Whoa whoa whoa whoa... whoa whoa whoa whoa... Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I've had Para turu turu turu... para turu turu turu tururu... hoho... I feel so good, I feel so good That I will never ever ever think negatively And though I very well know that storms may come and I will fall I know at the end of the day, I've enjoyed the good times I've had Whoa whoa whoa whoa... whoa whoa whoa whoa... Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I've had Whoa whoa whoa whoa... whoa whoa whoa whoa... Now nobody can take away, take away the good times I've had Para turu turu turu... para turu turu turu tururu... hoho... Videos Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2011 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five